Chaos is an angel who fell in love with a demon -Chris Poindexter
by Hope2601
Summary: This is just the way I feel the story would progress after episode 2x13. Thanks for reading and Enjoy! Oh and I do not own any rights to Lucifer or its characters and receive no money for my story.
1. Chapter 1

Lucifer couldn't go back.

How could he face the detective when he knew it was all a scam, a farce, a trick of smoke and mirrors orchestrated by his ever-meddling father? Even his mum had gotten in on the action. He had been used. And if that wasn't bad enough, he fell for it! If he had to admit it to himself, their betrayal hurt….a little.

Dear Dad! All of these _feelings_ … they were so new…..this constant ache in his chest. He had no idea what it was. He wished more than ever that Dr. Linda was here to help him get a handle on things. When he first resigned himself to the fact that he would have to leave, to just get away from it all, it felt like a fairly good idea. Now, sitting in this ridiculously opulent hotel room alone, he wasn't so sure.

He missed the detective. Her straight-laced ways, her silly little laugh, the way she saw the best in him no matter what. He also missed Beatrice, Maze, Dr. Linda, even his over-bearing brother. If he was forced, he could even say that he had grown fond of Detective Dou.. um, Daniel and the little, slightly strange, Ella. Damn it all to Hell, even his mother kept creeping uninvited into his thoughts!

She had gone back to Hell for him. Yes, yes, but she had to have some nefarious ulterior motive. She had uninhibitedly admitted to him while down there that she had been manipulating him all along to get back at Father. Why would the little 'sacrifice' of rescuing him from Hell be any different? At least he had let go of some of the guilt concerning Uriel, but freeing himself completely of that would still be a long time coming.

Enough! This train of thought was getting him nowhere. Still, his mind, or dare he say, his heart, whispered, _what about Chloe?_ What about her!? She was put here by his father! Someone to confuse him and make him vulnerable in the worst possible, _human_ way!

So what if just seeing her face made him feel like a man worthy of love and respect instead of a monster that can only hurt. Who cares if she is the most selfless, stubborn, intelligent, beautiful and enchanting person he had ever met. It didn't matter that when their lips met he felt something he had never felt before. When she pressed her lips to his it had felt like his body was being infused with an electrical current that went from her, straight into him, engulfing his heart and then shooting right down to his…Nope! There would be no going back. He would come up with a new life somewhere else, possibly a new face (no matter how loathe he was to let this one go), and forget they all ever existed.

And so help him Dad, if his father jerked him around anymore, he would personally make a trip up to Heaven to straighten that out once and for all. And if he _missed_ certain persons, then he would just have to pull up his big boy, Prada pants and get on with it. No matter how impossibly hard that seemed…

Yep, he kept telling himself, definitely never going back…..

Chloe couldn't believe it.

He had left. Just. Left. No goodbye. No _Sorry, Detective. This place has become such a bore, along with you, and it's time for this devil to move along._ He really was an ass! A pig-headed, careless, all-consuming, charming, and horribly-missed ass. No, she would not cry. Not her. So he doesn't care about her like she cares about him. So he doesn't long to be by her side like she does his. So what if he doesn't have this constant ache in his chest that won't go away and can't even really be made sense of. Fine! She didn't need him. He was always rushing head-first into everything….making a mess of her orderly investigations.

She did have to admit that he was fairly good at ferreting out the bad guy. He would have made a pretty good cop if he wasn't so…Lucifer. And they did work great together. And he did come to her aid without having to be asked. And his kisses did make her ache for…NOPE, NOPE, NOPE! He chose this. He is the one that left. She wasn't even important enough to leave a note for. So, the HELL with the devil….she would be just fine without him!

Yea….just fine without him….


	2. Chapter 2

"Oh please! If he was hurt or in trouble, he wouldn't have just left. He would have been moaning and groaning about it to me." Chloe exclaimed. She was eyeing Dan like he had completely lost his mind. There was no way she was going to admit to him that she thought Lucifer was running from her or at least what had started between them.

"Just think about it, Chloe. He has been stuck to your side this whole time, but then out of nowhere becomes MIA. It doesn't sound right. Something else is up. Not saying that I'm not enjoying this little hiatus," Dan said with a smirk, "but I hate to see you this upset."

"Ha! I am not upset!" Chloe said, a little too hysterically, waggling a finger in front of Dan's face. "It's just that you don't up and abandon your partner without a word of explanation. It's just like Lucifer to pull this crap."

Dan eyed Chloe warily. She seemed on the verge of a breakdown but he dare not let her know he could see it. Chloe was prideful but Dan wasn't stupid. He could see what had been going on between Chloe and Lucifer. And with Lucifer splitting without any warning, almost 8 weeks ago, it has taken its toll on Chloe. He still had certain feelings for Chloe but that didn't stop him from wanting her to be happy. If that meant her being with Lucifer, then so be it. (But he still didn't have to like it, dammit.)

"I don't want to talk about it anymore, Dan. We have the new case to worry about and I just want to focus on that, ok?" Chloe said wearily. "Sure Chloe, no problem." Dan agreed. But he knew it was far from ok.

Lucifer swirled the amber liquid in the glass, watching the light flicker through its depths, so lost in thought that he barely paid heed to the rather voluptuous dancer currently grinding her scantily clad fanny against his groin. He had spent these past two months drowning in sex, alcohol, more sex, and frankly anything, to avoid having to face the hurt and betrayal that never quite seemed to give him rest.

But here he was again, mind wandering back to the one person he didn't want to think about; the detective. Her green eyes kept floating up in his mind, slightly crinkled at the corners like they tend to do when she smiled. A part of her very essence always coming out to play from the recesses of his mind. No matter what he did, drank or screwed, he could not get the detective out of his thoughts.

He knew she must be feeling betrayed, which gave him even more reservation about what he was going to do. He was going back. He was _The_ Devil for goodness sake! He never ran from anything in his life, more or less a mere mortal.

 _Not just any mortal_ his mind whispered. Maybe not, but he was still going back to LA. He had decided that it was his home and he wasn't going to give it up without a fight. He would just have to let the detective know that what she thought they had was nothing ore that a ruse. They were too different and being pushed together by unseen forces. The detective was a smart woman...she would understand. He even understood. He knew what they thought was happening, what they were feeling, just wasn't real. Didn't he?

No matter. This was how it was going to be. He would push those feelings away (because they weren't even real, right?) and handle the situation in a rational way. The detective would see the light and follow suit. Yes, he thought a little nervously, everything would be just fine.


	3. Chapter 3

Charlotte paced back and forth as Amenadiel waited patiently for her to begin. She had sounded distraught when he had spoken to her over the phone, so he rushed to her office.

"Mother you sounded anxious earlier. Tell me what this is all about." Amenadiel started. "My son!" Charlotte exclaimed worriedly. "Who, Lucifer?" Amenadiel asked. "Yes, Lucifer…he is broken, Amenadiel, and I did this to him. I destroyed the one thing he has held dear in a very long time." she cried. "And now he's gone...who knows where!"

"We will find him Mother. Luci can't stay gone forever. You shouldn't worry so." In truth, Amenadiel shared his mother's anxiety. Luci did essentially leave Hell but Amenadiel always knew where to find him. Now, especially without his angel powers, no matter where he searched, Lucifer was nowhere to be found. It had already been 2 months. What he and his mother had done concerning Lucifer and Chloe had evidently pushed Lucifer over the edge. He had no idea where his brother was, when he would be back or if he would even speak to any of them if he did return. And surprisingly, that worried him.

"The blame is not solely yours mother. I agreed to this too." Amedadiel stated, trying to comfort her. "Lucifer just needs a little time, I suppose." "Yes, but how much time? What if this was it? What if I never see him again?!" she cried.

Amenadiel was realizing more and more each day that his mother's love for her sons, though very misguided at times, was true. There was no denying she was extremely self-centered and her first concern was getting back to Heaven, but he could see the anguish in her face over the possibility of never seeing her son again.

Amenadiel was about to try to reassure his mother again, when a sultry voice came from behind him. "Really Mother...do you have to be _so_ dramatic?" They both spun toward the voice and there stood Lucifer, impeccable as ever, in a 3 piece Armani suit. He was smiling as if he had only just seen them yesterday.

"Lucifer!" Charlotte squealed, launching herself at Lucifer so quickly that it shocked both of her sons. Lucifer was so caught off guard that he initially wrapped his arms around her in return. But he quickly came back to himself and pushed her out at arms' length. "Good Heavens, Mother. You would think that I was the returning Messiah. Wrong brother, I'm afraid." he smirked.

Charlotte seemed to collect herself slightly, also. "Well I hope you have a good reason for leaving without so much as a goodbye. Having us all worry like this." "Well can't the devil take a little holiday once in a while" Lucifer said sarcastically. "You've been vacationing for the last five years, Luci." Amenadiel said, annoyed by Lucifer's lack of regard for the state in which he left. "We have all been worried sick. You could have at least called one of us."

"Yes, well, I needed some time to think. You two and your scheming came as a bit of a blow, but I have recovered, as you can see, and now I'm back. Frankly, your blatant disregard for my feelings before leaves me baffled as to why either of you would have been worrying at all about me now." Lucifer said, glaring at them both, challenging them to deny it. Amenadiel hung his head as Charlotte looked hastily away. Neither made any remark.

Lucifer looked back and forth between each of them, satisfied, for now, that he had made his point. "So, now that's settled, has either one of you spoken with the detective? She left me a ridiculous amount of voice mails but is now not answering my calls." he said, as if he could not fathom why she would be avoiding him. "Luci, you can't be serious?!" Amenadiel asked incredulously. "You're the last person I think Chloe would want to see or speak to."

"Whatever do you mean, Brother?" Lucifer asked, feigning innocence. "The detective and I never made anything official. Surely she cannot be that upset at me." Amenadiel replied in an exasperated tone, astonished his brother did not understand the damage he had done by disappearing, "Luci you kissed her, saved her life almost at the expense of your own and then just left. No goodbyes, no anything. Chloe is very hurt. Maze said she hasn't been acting right since you've been gone."

Lucifer tried without success to quell the warmth that spread throughout his chest at the thought of the detective being so affected by his absence. "Come now, Brother, it can't be that bad. I'm sure the detective is a little annoyed with me, but she will be fine once I explain that I just needed a little time. She will come to realize that what we had was not based on any true feelings and she will be all the better for it." Still why couldn't he shake the uneasiness that he felt at the impending conversation with her?

Charlotte spoke up, "Son, I may not know much about humans, but Amenadiel is correct. I have spoken with Chloe only once since you have been gone, and she seemed none to pleased with you. As furious as I am with your father, him putting Chloe here does not mean that he could force her to have feelings for you or you for her. There is the possibility that what you feel for each other is, in fact, real." Amenadiel spoke up, "I agree Luci. I believe you really need to think this thing through before you try to speak with Chloe."

Lucifer eyed them both angrily. He'd be damned (again) if was going to let them pull this all back to the surface. Especially since he had spent the last couple of months convincing himself that there was no way he and the detective could ever be anything other than professional partners. "I don't believe that I need to be taking any advice from either of you! You both betrayed me! Forcing the detective and I together, knowing that nothing could come of it!" Lucifer's eyes flamed brightly for a moment before he pulled himself back under control.

He was surprised at the anger he still carried over it all. This would not do. He had come back to prove to himself that none of it mattered. That he needed none of them. He only wanted his life back in LA, to continue his care-free lifestyle. "But it doesn't matter," he stated calmly, "I only came to say if either of you see the detective, tell her it is of the utmost importance that I speak with her." Then he spun on his heel and stormed out.

Charlotte looked at Amenadiel, "He will never forgive us. And now he will destroy his relationship with his human. One that is already so delicate after all that has transpired." Amenadiel agreed, "Lucifer is not going to like what Chloe has to say, I'm afraid. Maze said that she was beyond furious with him, even though she won't admit it."

"We have to try to talk some sense into him." Charlotte pleaded. "You and I are the last people Luci would want help from right now, Mother. The best thing we can do is stay out of the way and hope for the best." But even Amenadiel didn't think he had _that much_ hope left.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi guys! Thanks so much for all of the follows, favorites and comments. I hope you are enjoying the story. I am a very imaginative person, but always hated writing essays in English class and never liked keeping a diary so it never dawned on me to write anything. I do love, love, love to read and love certain shows (Lucifer and Supernatural, to be exact), plays and movies, but never wanted to write. Then I thought about how much I love supernatural type fiction and decided to try writing a little…i.e. the story you are reading. I have found out that I Love this! The story is so vivid in my mind and the words just pour out onto the keyboard! Again, thanks, and please keep the critique coming. I would love to know what more of you think! Cheers!**

Chloe finished drying the last of the dishes just as Maze walked in the kitchen. She looked over at Maze intent on asking her about her newest bounty but the look on Maze's face stopped her. Her newly, demon-turned-friend usually has 2 facial expressions; pissed and a little less pissed. But this was different. Maze actually looked worried.

"What's wrong, Maze?" Chloe asked cautiously. "Umm, look Chloe, I don't want you to freak out or anything, ok?" Maze replied. "Now you're worrying me. What is it? Is Trixie okay?" Chloe asked, getting more nervous by the minute. She knew Maze had just gotten back from dropping Trix off at Dan's.

"No, nothing like that." Maze said quickly. "Well out with it, Maze!" Chloe all but yelled, her fear bleeding in to her voice. "Welllll," Maze started slowly, "I just got a call from Amenadiel. He was visiting his _mommy_ when he said they had an unexpected guest." Chloe didn't need her to finish. She knew what Maze was going to say, but she couldn't form any words...just waited for the demon to say what she _so did NOT_ want to hear.

"He's back, Chloe. Amenadiel said he was carrying on like he only had a quick trip to the store and back." Maze spat out, sounding disgusted. "I wasn't going to say anything, but, you know, I wanted you to be prepared." Maze rushed the last words out. She hated even telling Chloe. Even though she could barely believe it, she cared for her; considered Chloe a friend now.

Chloe dreaded this moment more than anything. Deep down she wanted nothing more than for Lucifer to come back, but leaving the way he did...it was unforgivable. He had broken her trust, her faith in him. Taken what they had and disregarded it like it meant nothing to him. It hurt more than she wanted to admit. She had been going through each day mechanically since he had left. Her only reprieve was the time she spent with Trixie. At least that gave her some joy.

"I don't want to see him, Maze." Chloe said, matter-of-factly. Maze just stared warily, waiting for her to finish. "I haven't needed him since he's been gone, so there's no need to pick back up where we left off or anything. If you see him, tell him I hope he has a nice life but to not consider me a part of it." Chloe finished as calmly as possible.

Maze could see how much it pained her to even get those words out. "Are you sure, Chloe?" Maze asked softly. "Uh-huh, absolutely." Chloe replied, in a voice that was much too chipper and turning back to the dishes. Maze decided to leave it alone. "Okay…I will tell him if I see him." Truth be told, Lucifer's once closest, best friend and confidant did not think she even cared to see him that much either.


	5. Chapter 5

Lucifer poured himself a glass of Balblair Highland Single Malt Scotch (humans really did know how to make an excellent whisky) and walked out onto the balcony. It was a steamy night and the lights of LA sparkled like shards of broken crystal strewn across the landscape. A glorious sight to behold against the inky blackness of the night sky. He really did love this place. It definitely was a far cry from the _hell_ he had came from.

He thought back to when he had first arrived. Once he hit the surface, wave after wave of human desire slammed into him with such force that he was, at first, disoriented. After all, it had been so long since he had walked amongst living mortals. Most people didn't realize that, not only could he persuade a person to divulge their darkest desires, but he actually experienced a little taste of their hunger as it surfaced. _I believe the humans call it being empathic_ , he recalled.

It had, for a long time, millennia in fact, been his specialty. It was one of the main reasons he refused to submit to and adore the humans as his father had wished. He could feel their sinful desires and evil intent. He, better than most, knew they did not deserve the pedestal in which his father placed them on. For goodness sake, even his self-righteous brothers handled themselves better than Father's new pets.

And for feeling that way, he was cast out. His father had considered it a full-blown rebellion, an unforgivable act. He clenched his jaw at the memory. He had fought...oh had he ever. Even convinced many of his brothers to follow suit, to take up his cause, but to no avail. Father just couldn't see past his own stubbornness to listen to what Lucifer had to say or thought. His father had completely over-reacted to what he himself considered a _small protes_ t. He smirked with disgust thinking of when the detective said he had a "God complex". He could never be so heart-less as Dear Old Dad, to cast away a supposedly beloved child.

Truth be told, he had looked up to his father for a very long time. Just, the older he had gotten, the more and more they had clashed. It all had effectively led him to being crowned the Lord of Hell. He still remembered, as if it've just happened (and recalled it many more times than he would ever admit), actually begging his father not to send him away...can remember the look on Father's face as he glared at him and ordered him banished despite his pleas...turning his back on him. His mother, his brothers and sisters, standing by watching it all. None of them came to his defense. The despair and betrayal he had felt was so strong that he vowed to never feel that way again.

Never the less, he _had_ felt it again. Lucifer' chest tightened as the rage and hurt welled up inside him as it was oft to do. Finding out that detective was pre-planned to cross his path. The emotions that he was feeling for her meant nothing. That what she felt for him meant nothing! How foolish he had felt. How his heart (yes, even the devil had a heart) had broken. His frail hopes shattered. He lifted his eyes towards the heavens. "I will not fall for your little trick, Father," he spoke out loud to the vast darkness. "I have chosen not to care for your little miracle. The detective and I will work together and nothing more." _If I can even get her to speak to me again_ , he thought. "I will not allow you to ever control any part of my existence again," he hissed. "I still don't know what your grand scheme is, but I will never be a part of it. I will not be manipulated! Do you hear me?!" he shouted. The stars twinkled back silently in response. "Figures," he spat smugly.

He really needed to rid himself of some of this anger. Need he forget that he had come back to let it all go. To remind himself that he was the devil and needed no one. He was here to go back to his life of debauchery and decadence. Not putting anyone before his own wants and needs. Not even the detective, he thought? Why did that seem to be more of a question than a statement?

He quickly sobered, the detective at the forefront of his thoughts again. He had been back for over a week now and could still not get her take his calls. She even had Maze answering her door and barring Lucifer entry. Oh how far his protector had come. He was no longer the one she was protecting. And Maze was worried about _him_ changing. She was no happier to see him than he believed the detective would be. She had practically bitten his head off, snapped that Chloe did not wish to talk to him, now or ever, threatened an uncertain amount of violence if he tried and unceremoniously slammed the door in his face. That was it. No _good to see_ or _glad your back_. "Well..." he huffed, "...the nerve!"

He had decided he had better not test Mazikeen, since she seemed that she really would make good on her promise, and went to visit the one person he knew would not turn him away; Dr. Linda.

MADdOG PHOTOGRAPHY on


	6. Chapter 6

Lucifer had _tried_ to see Dr. Linda, but even she was nowhere to be found. Not at home and not at her office. Bloody Hell! Was everyone just going to avoid him forever?!

So, he had come back to Lux, to his penthouse. And here he stood on the balcony, speaking to his father _again...o_ r yelling at him to be exact. _Never get an answer though, now do I?_ , he thought wryly. "Don't even know why I try," he mumbled out loud.

Suddenly, he heard the elevator slide open behind him. He smiled to himself thinking that finally someone had come to their senses. He took his time turning around, the smug smile still on his face.

He started toward whoever it was, ready to chastise them for their disregard of him, when who he saw had him stumbling to a stop so fast that he almost toppled over. The man was partially covered in shadow from the low lighting in the penthouse, but Lucifer would know him anywhere.

"Hello, Son," he said simply.

Lucifer stared at his father in utter disbelief. And his father only stared back, a look of slight amusement on his face. His presence in the room was absolutely stunning (not to mention shocking to his dumbfounded son). When it came to God most people thought of a wizened, old sage with white hair and a long beard, strolling about in a long robe, but they were so very wrong. Where Lucifer was seductive and dripped eroticism, and Amenadiel was masculine and oozed an intense power, God was...well, _more_.

He was about 6'5, muscularly cut but in a lean kind of way. Exquisitely dressed, in tailored black slacks & a white button-up shirt, black dress shoes that were shined to a high gleam, and a dark purple waistcoat. _It's easy to see where I get my taste in fashion_ , Lucifer would have thought if his mind hadn't been stunned into numbness.

He had thick, salt and pepper hair that was swept back, much the way Lucifer wore his, and a well-groomed beard of the same color that he wore trimmed close to his face. His eyes were a startling blue that couldn't be described. They were like the sea and sky combined, and hinted of universal mysteries deep in their depths, with dark brows that slashed starkly across the top of each one. He had a strong jaw, straight, aristocratic nose and skin that was a dark, olive-tone. And if both brothers had an other-worldly appeal, then their father possessed it ten-fold. He was, in plain terms, exotic, radiant & incomprehensibly powerful.

"Fa…Fa...Father?" Lucifer gasped out. "What...how...I don't understand...what's going on?" "Can't a father drop by for a visit with his son?" God replied light-heartedly in a deep, baritone voice. When Lucifer didn't reply, just continued to stare, he finished in a more serious, business-like tone. "I have come to speak to you about something very important, Lucifer. Remember the little promise you made to me in order to save Chloe? Well, I'm here to discuss the terms." _Oh God_ , Lucifer thought.


	7. Chapter 7

"I actually want to expand on it...to a degree," his father continued in a cultured accent that hadn't been heard on Earth in a very, _very_ long time.

Lucifer finally found his voice. "You can't be serious?! After all this time, you think to just waltz in here and discuss the terms of this...this _deal_ with me, like the last few millennia haven't happened!" The last few words boomed out, echoing off the penthouse walls.

His father just continued to stand by the bar, a look of what would be weariness if it were on a human face. "I didn't come to fight with you, Son."

Lucifer laughed harshly. "Not come to fight?! What did you expect to happen, Father? That we would have a little father/son bonding, a few slaps on the back, share a beer and all would be well? Maybe reminisce about that fateful day that you sent me to, where was it again, ah yes, _Hell_?! Such good times...a _real_ picnic."

Lucifer could feel his control slipping, but he couldn't stop the words from rushing out now that he had begun. "Or how about you leaving me there with the depraved and worst of your little humans...not so much as a word from you. YOU COULD HAVE FORGIVEN ME, FATHER!" Lucifer shrieked. "You could have extended me, your own son, the grace that you so freely give _them_! But you didn't! You. Left. Me. TO ROT!"

Lucifer suddenly realized that, in his fury, he had shifted fully into his true form, in all its glory. If he only had his wings, he would be a truly fearsome sight indeed. His chest heaved with the exertion of screaming at his father, who stood stoned-faced. The audacity of him standing here in his home caused a new wave of outrage to flood Lucifer and he opened his mouth intent on continuing his tirade, when God finally spoke.

"I am sorry, Son."

Lucifer was shocked into silence once more. His anger, although not completely gone, deflated substantially at those two simple words. _His father was apologizing to him?_ He shifted seamlessly back into his human form. He didn't trust himself to say anymore, to reveal his turbulent emotions any further, so he waited for his father to continue.

"I was...hasty...in my decision to send you away, Lucifer." He paused, and seemed to decide on something. "But that is a conversation for another time. As I said, I am here to discuss our deal." He paused as if he expected his son to interrupt with another outburst, but when Lucifer remained quiet, he got straight to the point. "You have done quite well helping the LAPD in tracking down human offenders. You seem to have a certain _affinity_ for it. I would like you to do the same for me. Help me track down and reacquire certain...fugitives...that have slipped from their cells unawares.

"Fugitives?! Are you telling me souls are escaping Hell?!" _How could that be?_ , Lucifer contemplated. "Well, Hell no longer has a _warden_ ," God said, using Lucifer's own description of his underworld status, "and some of the more egregious detainees have managed to...make a break for it, so to speak." Lucifer thought on that for a brief moment, realization of what his father was asking him suddenly unmistakable. "So what, you want me to become some sort of supernatural bounty hunter for you, is that it?" he asked disbelievingly.

"Yes,' his father said simply. "I believe you, Mazikeen & Amenadiel, maybe even Chloe at times, would be great assets for me when these certain situations occur. You know Hell, and its occupants, better than anyone. Who more qualified for the job?" Finished, he waited for Lucifer's answer. He seemed quite certain that his son would agree...eventually.

"Why in creation would I want to do something like that? Do you know what I would have to do to get Maze to agree? And I would _definitely_ not allow the detective to be part of this." Lucifer was amazed God would even include her, a human, in this crazy scheme. Lucifer would never let any harm to come to Chloe. _Oh, so its Chloe now, is it?,_ his mind interjected. Lucifer hurriedly pushed that thought away before it could take root.

"Have you even spoken to Amanadiel? I'm sure you know what's happened to him," Lucifer continued. "I can restore Amanadiel's powers, even though that was not of my doing," his father clarified. Lucifer looked as though he had a hard time believing that. "And _Mother_?! Does she know you're here? How do you think she would react to this little agreement?"

"Leave your mother to me." God actually looked, what you could possibly describe as, _uneasy_ at that declaration. Lucifer didn't need to go any further. He wasn't going to even entertain this idea. What were they supposed to forgive and forget? Be one big happy family again? "Thanks, but no thanks." Lucifer growled, an answer to his own question, as well as his father's.

His father gave him a level stare. "All I ask is that you think about it, Son. Once you've made a wise choice, as I'm sure you will, you need but call to me and I will be here. I will await decision." Lucifer was ready to fire off another viscous retort, but it would have been to empty air. His father was gone.

"Well, talk about divine revelation," he mumbled. Humans would give their many vital body parts to stand in the presence of God himself. He was still reeling at the fact that his father had even shown up, and asked for _his_ help of all things. Anger, hurt  & mistrust swirled inside of him.

However, amongst them all, there was something else, something he couldn't quite pinpoint. How could Father possibly think that he would even _want_ to help him?After all that had happened, all of the betrayal and all the time that had passed.

Strange thing was...maybe he actually did.


	8. Chapter 8

"You're going to do what?" To be the most intuitive of the group, Dr. Linda sounded a little more than surprised.

"I am going to agree to my father's deal." Lucifer smiled reassuringly at the good doctor. He understood that him bringing up the fact that he had spoken with his father, _God_ , may be a little much for the average human to process, but Dr. Linda always handled things fairly well. "It's actually not too much of a request seeing as how I already pursue and punish renegade _living_ humans. Why would their escaped souls be any different? Even the occasional supernatural being would be an added bonus." Lucifer gave Dr. Linda his trademark "Cat that ate the Canary" grin.

"I do understand how you would see it that way, Lucifer, but you have been at odds with your father for some time now. Not to mention you feel as though he has manipulated you multiple times. What makes you think this time is any different?"

"Well, I'm not sure. It's just that if he is still scheming then what better way to uncover his plot than to play along. Trust me Doctor; I will be vigilant in keeping my eyes open at all times."

"What about Chloe's involvement? Didn't you say your father mentioned making use of her services, as well?"

Lucifer tensed slightly, "Father will just have to forget that part. There is no way will I involve the detective in this."

Linda assessed Lucifer for a moment before continuing. "Speaking of Chloe, have you been able to talk with her since you've been back?"

"I was going to ask you the same, Doctor. It seems she is avoiding me." Lucifer couldn't hide looking a little crestfallen.

"Yes, I have seen Chloe once or twice but we did not talk about you. The one time I tried to bring your name up she changed the subject almost immediately..." Lucifer interrupted. "I don't know why she's so angry. I mean, I've come back, haven't I? I just needed some time to think; she has to understand that?"

Linda let out a sigh bred from long-suffering of her more difficult patients. "Lucifer, yours and Chloe's relationship had just advanced to a new, more meaningful level. You were both coming to realize the depth & seriousness of these new feelings for each other. It was such a vulnerable situation you were _both_ in. Then out of nowhere you ran, to work through some things as you say, but for Chloe you were just running _away from her_. She had been through a failed marriage already. I'm sure she was hoping this, _you_ , would be different."

Lucifer became defensive, "I _am_ different!" "So you say, but you have treated Chloe the way most have treated her, whether on purpose or not, and that is by leaving her."

Lucifer's face fell and he sat in silence as Dr. Linda continued. "I know you don't think it makes sense that Chloe could possibly care for you unless coerced, but love is not logical, Lucifer. Maybe, just maybe, Chloe has feelings for you despite your faults. You believe that your father has some cruel scheme planned by making sure Chloe came into this world, but are you so positive it goes further than that?" Lucifer looked confused, "I'm not sure what you mean, Doctor."

"Well, you said your father gives free will to everyone, correct?" Lucifer nodded his head. "Then that means, even though he had a hand in Chloe's birth, he couldn't very well _make_ her feel or do anything. No more than he can make you feel how he wants."

Lucifer stared at the doctor. What she's saying is true. His dad couldn't force him to be happy in Heaven or be satisfied with his lot in Hell. If that was so, maybe he couldn't force the detective to have feelings for Lucifer, then could he? "So what you're saying doc is that what Chloe and I feel could possibly be true?" The look of sheer hope on Lucifer's face melted Linda's heart.

"Yes, Lucifer, that's exactly what I'm saying. Which brings me back to why Chloe is so very hurt by your disappearance. She genuinely cares for you and, with you leaving, you acted as if that… _she_ ….meant nothing to you." Linda finished, satisfied that she had perhaps gotten Lucifer to understand.

Suddenly, Lucifer jumped up from the couch. "I must go find her! Apologize and make her understand!"

"Wait, wait, wait, Lucifer." Linda put up a hand to stop his hasty exit. "You have to remember that Chloe doesn't truly believe you are the devil, so your story about being upset that God put her in your path may not go over so well."

"Well then what can I do? That is the truth after all."

"I suggest you go about this slowly, as you originally planned. Start by admitting you were wrong to leave and sincerely apologizing. Then just go from there. But Lucifer you must be prepared in case things don't go exactly as you plan."

Lucifer's face lit up and he dropped a quick kiss on Linda's cheek. "Thank you, Doctor. You really are the best." Then he was out the door and gone.

Linda felt happy for Lucifer and his new breakthrough. She still couldn't shake some slight trepidation, though. She wasn't quite sure if Chloe would accept Lucifer's apology. Linda cast her eyes upward and said a quick prayer that she was correct in her assessment of this whole mess. And then added a demand, to who she knew was listening, that she damn well better be.


	9. Chapter 9

"Okay, Dad, I'm ready to talk." Lucifer stood behind his bar in Lux, doing the one thing he never thought he would do; willingly meeting with his father.

After his session with Dr. Linda, he was desperate to speak with the detective as soon as possible. He was headed straight to her house when the realization hit him that maybe he should handle this little dilemma first. He wanted to discuss the terms of this deal with his father and make certain that he understood that the detective would not be involved.

No sooner than the words were out of his mouth, there was a split-second of blinding light and then his father was there, his presence immediately encompassing the whole room. "You have made a wise choice, Son."

"Yes, well, I've come to believe that this _agreement_ will be beneficial for us both." Lucifer retorted.

"And by that you mean..." God paused for Lucifer to elaborate. "What I mean is you get the help you so desire and I...get to keep my enemy close, so to speak."

"I am not your enemy, Lucifer. I am hoping in working together we may be capable of putting the past behind us." Lucifer laughed harshly. "No way is that going to happen. After everything that has transpired...we could never go back to the way we were."

"Maybe not go back but possibly move forward. Son, I know the things I have done were wrong, but you are not exactly innocent. That rebellion...and spending all your time blatantly going against many of the things I stand for. Did you expect me to just overlook it all?"

"I expected you to be rational. So what, you had a rebellious teenager on your hands? Humans have dealt with that same problem throughout history, better than their own God did, might I add. The punishment far outweighed the crimes, Father."

"Lucifer all I can do is apologize. I can't change the past. I can only try to make up for it the best I can. As a matter of fact, that is the main reason why Chloe is in your life now."

"Don't you dare bring the detective into this!" Lucifer hissed. "You tried to break me, but it hasn't worked. I saw right through your manipulation. And don't even think about her being a part of this little pact. I won't have it."

God stared at his son for a moment and then replied, "You care for her, I see. Good...Lucifer, I meant for Chloe to be a gift for you, of sorts. I had hoped her love for you would somehow...someway make up for my casting you out of Heaven. She was not a weapon to harm you as you choose to believe, but a balm in a way, to heal you, Son."

There was no way that could be the truth, Lucifer thought. After all that his father had done to him, he really expected Lucifer to believe that he would unselfishly give him someone as special as the detective.

"I thought that if you would not accept my apology...or my love," his father's eyes saddened as he continued, "then you would accept hers and give your love to her in return."

"Then why make me vulnerable around her? I can be killed when she's around, you know! The good ol' omniscience must be slipping in your old age."

"I did not want you to be successful in convincing her that you really are the devil, not in the beginning anyway. Your vulnerability in her presence assured that. And as for her immunity to your _charms..._ would you have truly believed your connection with each other genuine if you had some sort of control over her reaction to you?"

All of this gave Lucifer pause. Could his father really be telling the truth? It all seemed plausible, but yet, he still couldn't bring himself to trust him. As if God read his thoughts, "I speak the truth, Son."

Lucifer had his fill with the direction of this conversation. "Enough, we aren't here to discuss mine and the detective's _partnership_ ," he pointedly said the last word with infliction, so his father would know exactly where he stood on the subject, "we are here to make a deal. That's actually my specialty, if you remember. Who would have thought, God making a deal with devil. Reminds me of that poor sod Job. You sure know how to pick 'em, Dad." Lucifer said smugly.

God recognized his son's signature way of avoiding something with brazen humor, so he let the issue of Chloe drop...for now. "Fine, and as for _our_ _partnership_ ," he said making sure Lucifer realized he didn't miss his son's use of the word before, "it's simple. I will let you know when and who I need help with and you can handle things in your own, _unique_ way from there. The escapee must be returned to Hell as efficiently and swiftly as possible. I only have one other stipulation."

Oh here it comes, Lucifer thought. He should have known. "I only ask that you agree to a little _chats_ with me from time to time."

"Pfftt! Chat?! You must be joking?! About what? You need some pointers on how to liven up the Silver City? That's easy; strippers would be a great start...open bar maybe."

Ignoring his son's jabs, he replied evenly, "Just small conversations here and there, Son. Nothing more. No further expectations. Maybe you can uncover my so called devious plans against you." His father gave a devilish grin that could almost rival Lucifer's.

"Fine. However, it will be on my terms."

"Of course. I wouldn't have it any other way." God paused, as if at a loss for more to say, "Well then, it's settled. I will call on you when the need arises." And then his father was gone as quickly as he had come.

But Lucifer heard, as his father disappeared, something that made him feel, well he couldn't even describe how it made him feel. His father's disembodied voice, sincerely and practically a whisper, "Thank you, my son."


	10. Chapter 10

He had waited long enough. Even though he knew it was his idea to distance himself from her, Lucifer could no longer deny himself the pleasure of at least seeing the detective's face.

He knew that she arrived at the precinct very early most days, beating the other officers in by at least an hour. He decided that would be his best bet.

Lucifer had already been there an hour, waiting at the detective's desk, when he heard someone entering. For some odd reason he suddenly felt, well, _nervous_. He did not know how she would react. Would she refuse to even acknowledge his presence? Would she give him one of her piercing glares and tell him to go back to hell where he came from?

Suddenly, Lucifer was questioning the ambush her. Too late, she was coming down the stairs.

Lucifer let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. It was only Ella. Thank Dad! "Luce!" Ella squealed and opened her arms for one of her mandatory hugs. Then she quickly drew back and gave him a swift ( _and hard_ ) punch in the arm. "Bloody hell! That hurt!" Lucifer whined.

"Serves you right! I can't believe you, man. Disappearing like that. You freaked us all out! I mean, were you dead...were you kidnapped...were you smothering under a pile of babes somewhere?! Who knew! I tried some of my connections but no one had heard of or seen a Lucifer Morningstar anywhere. So, what gives?!"

Lucifer stared at her fierce little face and felt himself softening at her obvious concern. "Well...I...I needed to get away for just a bit. It's complicated."

"Oh complicated, huh? I know what it was about." _How can she know?_ "Dude, we were all freaked out with Chloe almost dying and all, but that's no reason to bail. You know, she has been pretty mad at you for leaving. I hope you're not here to see her." Lucifer nodded up and down slowly. "Aw man, sucks to be you." Good, he thought, she thinks he left because of the detective's brush with death.

Ella knew she couldn't be mad at him for long. Especially with the look he had at the mention of Chloe being upset with him. He looked so, so…scared. She couldn't really explain it, but she had a soft spot for the guy. So she reached in and finished the hug she had started.

Lucifer looked startled at first but cautiously returned it. "Well, I'm just glad you're ok." Ella said.

"Yes, well, let's hope the detective shares your sentiment." Lucifer admitted.

Chloe's morning had already started terrible. Her alarm didn't go off, so she was late getting up and waking Trixie up in turn. Then Trixie did not want to eat her eggs and toast again, but wanted that awful, processed, sugary cereal (thanks a lot, Maze). Then she couldn't find her badge anywhere. Come to find out Maze had borrowed it for a little 'role-playing cops and robbers', as she put it. And to make matters worse, her car was making a funny pinging noise all the way to the precinct.

"Ugh! At least this day can't get any worse." Or so she thought. She was walking down the stairs, making a beeline for her desk to catch up on some paperwork, when she glanced up.

Her mouth dropped open. How long did she really think she could go without seeing him? Looks like a month was all she was getting. There he stood, hugging Ella...the little traitor! At that same moment, he looked up to see her frozen mid-stride.

One little bit of satisfaction for her; he looked petrified at the sight of her. Good! He should be. "Umm, sooo, I've got some work to do," Ella stated and made a hurried exit, leaving the two of them standing, staring at each other.

Chloe finally found he voice. "Look, I have work to do, Lucifer, so if you don't mind...," she said flatly as she pushed past him toward her desk. "Detective, I..." Chloe cut him off. "I have nothing to say. You wanted this, this thing we had ended, well, you got your wish. We are through. I am not your partner, and evidently, as you have so thoroughly proven, not even your friend. There is nothing left to say."

Lucifer started again. "I just needed a little time, Chloe."

"It's Detective to you!" Chloe spat. That cut Lucifer deep, but he tried again. "If you would just let me explain..." But Chloe wanted to hear none of it. "Explain what Lucifer?! What!? Give me another excuse to cover that fact that once again you only thought of yourself instead of those who care about you? Instead of those who _you_ are supposed to care about? Don't bother!"

Chloe knew the hurt was bleeding into her voice, but she had kept it in so long that she couldn't hold back. She could feel the tears welling up in her eyes, but was helpless to stop them as they spilled silently onto her cheeks.

Lucifer was crushed at the sight of her tears. Why did he leave?! He was stupid and selfish, just like she was saying; just as Dr. Linda had said. "Chloe I beg you, please hear me out,' he pleaded in a low voice.

Chloe stared at him for a moment, wanting nothing more than to step into his arms and the comfort that she knew waited for her there. But it just couldn't be. "I can't, Lucifer,' she whispered as the tears flowed down her face. "I'm sorry." And with that she turned and fled.

Lucifer wanted nothing more than to chase after her, scoop her up in his arms and show her just how sorry he was. So why did he just watch her go, feeling helpless to stop her.


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry for the long hiatus, guys. My grandfather, that I cared for in home, passed away a month ago. I've had so much to take care of and finish up since then. So I have a short little chapter for you this time, but I will be working on a nice long one for next time. One involving Lucifer and Chloe. Thanks again for the reviews. Please keep them coming, good or bad. I love to know what you guys really think. Enjoy!**

* * *

"What did you expect?!" In her anger, Maze looked every bit the demon only a few knew she was. "You left her, Lucifer, without a word!" Maze shouted. "You left us all," she finished in a snarl.

Lucifer knew he'd better tread lightly. His right-hand demon was a little more than just pissed. If it was anyone other than Mazikeen, he would say she even sounded hurt. "Come on, Maze. I've gallivanted off before and you never put up such a fuss. What's so different now?"

Maze looked at him as he had sprouted two heads. "What's the difference? Lucifer you _died_! You would have been trapped in Hell if it wasn't for, and man do I really hate saying this, _your mother_. I watched it all and then you just disappeared and I...I...ughhh!" Maze cut herself off, not wanting to voice what she couldn't actually believe herself.

"You what?" Lucifer asked.

"I was scared, ok! Terrified of losing my longest and closest..." she seemed to be searching for the right word, "friend." All the fight seemed to fizzle out her.

Now it was Lucifer's turn to stare as if she was a creature he had never encountered before. "Maze...I...I didn't realize...I...well, I'm sorry."

Her smile was all teeth and would have horrified anyone else when she replied, "Well you damn well better make sure it doesn't happen again. At least tell me where you're going next time, alright?"

"Alright." Lucifer agreed, happy now that it was over. Lucifer guessed it was now or never to tell her about dear ol Dad showing up. Once he finished recounting the two conversations with his father, Maze's mouth had dropped so low it almost scraped the floor.

"And you said _yes_?!" Maze said in astonishment. "Of course I said yes. What better way to find out Dad's grand scheme. I can work closely with him and finally uncover the truth." Lucifer eyed Maze, waiting for her to object, scream, threaten him, but none of that happened. She seemed to be thinking it over.

"Well, I have definitely honed my bounty hunting skills here with the humans. Wouldn't be anything I couldn't handle." Maze said shaking her head up and down, her lips slightly pooched out in her extreme confidence.

"Okaayyy," Lucifer replied, still not believing she wasn't protesting. "Well he said he would be in touch. So we wait. I will call you once he contacts me." Maze again shook her head in agreement.

"Now that that's settled, back to the detective," he said cheerily. Maze groaned. He just didn't get it. "Lucifer she is not going to see you. I mean she was really hurt. Trust me...all those awful human emotions I had to sit and listen to from her..." Maze cringed thinking about it.

"There has to be a way, Maze. Someway to make her see me, talk to me." Maze just shrugged; nothing that she could think of.

"I've got it!" Lucifer exclaimed. "And all I need is a little assistance from a certain demon," he ended, staring at Maze with a devious grin spreading across his handsome face.


	12. Chapter 12

"Okay, Maze. I'm here," Chloe called out. "What's so important that I had to rush straight home?" Chloe looked around puzzled. Maze had left a message saying that she needed her to get home immediately. Now, it looks like her roommate wasn't even here. Chloe blew air through pursed lips in frustration. "Figures..." she muttered.

"I'm afraid I'm the reason for the request, Detective." Lucifer had stepped into the room silently, causing Chloe to jump in surprise. "Lucifer!" She breathed out. "Ugh! I'm gonna kill Maze! I've got to go." "Now let's not be too hasty here, Detective. Hear me out." Lucifer pleaded and then in a lower voice, "Please."

That word, that one simple word, melted some of Chloe's resolve. "Fine, Lucifer. You've got 5 minutes." Lucifer looked stunned for a moment at the allowance. What was he actually gonna say? Suddenly he was beyond nervous. "Well...I...umm...I...," he stammered. "Forget it, Lucifer! I should have known." Chloe spun to walk out.

"Wait! Chloe, wait!" Chloe slowly turned and stared at Lucifer, his desperation showing clearly on his face. "I miss us, alright!" He paused wanting to make sure he had her full attention. Judging by her wide-eyed expression he knew his words had the desired affect and he continued, "I try to go through my day as I used to. Women, wine and song…my normal happy-go-lucky devil self! Then you...you came along and now none of it satisfies me fully. All I want is for you to call with a case. I want to be at a crime scene with you or annoying you at your desk in the precinct. I don't know what to do with myself anymore!" He threw up his hands in surrender. "For the first time in a very long time, I had a good and true purpose; a reason to live each day, to live more than I ever was living before. Life contained actual joy," he laughed harshly. "That is, well, only when you were in it." He sheepishly looked at her once more, pleading with his eyes for her to believe him, to accept him back. "I'm only asking for us to be friends again...partners. That's it." _For now_ , he thought to himself.

Chloe could see deep in his eyes that he meant what he said. But how could he think that they could go back? "Lucifer, you hurt me so badly. How do you expect us to come back from that?" Lucifer opened up his mouth in reply but Chloe threw up a hand to stop him. "I'm serious, Lucifer. None of your flippant remarks or careless little jibes. How can I trust you again? And I did, Lucifer...I really trusted you with...my life!" _And my heart_ , she didn't bother adding. Tears welled up in her eyes at that last thought. Dammit! She did NOT want to cry in front of him.

"But you can trust me, Detective. I wouldn't lie to you. Remember?" "No, Lucifer. I thought I knew that, but it seems like I was wrong."

Now that stung. She thought he would be dishonest with her? "I am truthful with you! Chloe, I am begging you! Mine and your...friendship," Lucifer forced out through clenched teeth, "is one of the best things that has ever happened to me. I don't want to be without it."

Friendship, Chloe thought. So that's how he wants to play this. "Exactly, Lucifer...what you want...what you don't want to be without. God!" Lucifer cringed at the frequently used exclamation. "You are incapable of thinking of others needs or wants before your own! It's always about what you want, or don't want…about how you feel! Did you once stop to think about how your leaving would affect me?!" Chloe was past the tears now and had run head on into anger.

"I...I" Lucifer stuttered. "Oh see! You know it as well as anyone. Who's number one in Lucifer's life? Lucifer, that's who." "Now hold on a tick, Detective. That's not true!" Lucifer tried to defend himself. "Oohhohhhoo yes it is! I searched for you...called you, more times than I can count! I thought you were hurt or dead!" Chloe's chest was heaving at the exertion of the loosed emotions. "Impossible, Detective. Hello? Immortal, remember?" At her furious look he decided now was not the best time to question her. "Forget it, Lucifer. Your five minutes are up. I should have known I couldn't get through to you."

"Yes! Yes you did, you did! I swear! I am a selfish, self-serving cad who thinks only of himself. I get it, Detective, I truly do. Now, all I'm asking you to do is find it in your heart to forgive me. Maybe let me come back to work with you." Chloe started to object but Lucifer cut in, "How about you just think about it? How's that? I'm not asking for anything more than that. Just think it over. Please, Detective." Lucifer could see that she was honestly thinking it over. "Deal?" He asked as he slowly put his hand toward her.

Chloe eyed him all the while wondering if she was just asking for more trouble (and heartache). But...if she was being honest...and even though she would never tell him...she missed him so much! "Alright Lucifer. I will think it over." His beamed her a gorgeous smile and she felt her heart give a little flutter. "If a case comes up that I think you can help with, and only if you can help with it, I will call you." She tentatively placed her hand in his.

He immediately pulled it to his mouth. His lips were pleasantly warm as they pressed to the top of her hand causing her, to her dismay, to blush slightly. She quickly pulled her hand away. "Now if you don't mind, I have things to do," she stated calmly, gesturing toward the door.

Evidently he was being dismissed. But no matter, he was just happy he had gotten through to her a little. "Oh yes, sure, Detective. I will leave you to it. And I will wait patiently for your call." He gave her one last sultry smile and out the door he went. _Here we go…again_ , Chloe thought shaking her head. This time around she would build a wall around her heart that even Lucifer Morningstar couldn't break through.


	13. Chapter 13

Sorry for the big gap in chapters guys. My life has been one hectic turn after another this past year. I'm going to try and keep chapters rolling in periodically from now on until this story is finished. This is just a little pop in chapter to add a little more depth to the characters' thoughts and emotions. Hope you like it and please I would love some more feedback on the story as a whole. Thanks!

She had been working again, with Lucifer as her "consultant", for 6 months now. Everything, to her surprise, was going very well. Lucifer seemed honest in his pledge to not let her down, to be the best partner she needed. He made sure to be on time, not to mock her or question her judgement (much), bringing her coffee every morning; the perfect gentle-devil. _Ha!_ _He would like that one_ , she mused. He was perfectly content to be by her side as her partner and nothing more. And that irked Chloe so badly. How could he just act like nothing ever happened, like neither of them felt what they had felt?

She knew for a fact that she'd caught him watching her intently when he didn't think she was paying attention. And when he did realize she was, he would feign looking at one of the other detectives and officers milling about. She was sure she had seen a wanting, yearning or even pain and confusion in his eyes more than once. What was he waiting for? She couldn't be sure exactly how he felt because of the way he flip-flopped from one emotion to the next, so she was definitely not going to be the one to approach him. No way was she going to lay her heart bare for him to toss it back in her face. Even though she had went a long way to letting it go, that's what his leaving had felt like. He had understood what was going on with them, even though neither had spoken it aloud, and he had ran. Nope, she was never going to let him in that easy again.

Although, as much as she noticed him watching her, she realized that, when his attention was elsewhere, she would catch herself watching him. The way his big, beautiful, dark eyes, dusted with thick silky lashes, would crinkle at the edges ever so slightly when he grinned. The way he would, when he believed himself unobserved, brood over something intently, dropping his normal, cheerful façade but even in those moments he would smile faintly to himself at times, deep in thought, no doubt some silly little thought crossing his mind. Oh and then there was her little, secret fetish, his height. When he would look down at her with a sexy furrow creasing his brow, with his hands on her shoulders and ask her if she was alright, she just wanted to curl into his body for a good long while and forget her trials and troubles of the day. Let him stroke her hair and coo to her in that husky, silky voice about how she was the strongest and most capable person he knew, that she could handle anything thrown at her and all those lovely things he was apt to say when she seemed discouraged.

She'd be lying if she said she hadn't recently had a few really good fantasies of him asking her what she really desired. And then she would show him exactly how deep her desires went, and for him. He would respond in kind, and, well, you can imagine where it goes from there. Multiple places, it goes multiple places to be exact. She chuckled to herself at that one. He looked up from where he was sitting across her desk, "Care to share with the class, Detective?"

"Nope, huh-uh, I'm good." She flashed him a smile that dripped false innocence. "Oh, well, one can only hope you were having a rumpus, naked thought or two about me," he matched her chuckle in turn. Chloe's smile stuttered and disappeared. How could he…? No, no he was just teasing, as always. If he noticed her sudden stall, he did not let it show. "In your dreams, Lucifer." _Yes, indeed, Detective, every night_ , she could have sworn he muttered. But before she could delve into it further, Dan walked in with a folder in hand.

"We've got a case. Young girl, looks to be 18-20 years old, just washed up at the Santa Monica Pier. Looks like something for us and Ella's already down there," he rushed on, "and she sent a photo of the vic." Chloe was up immediately. "Ok, Lucifer and I will head that way. See if you can get a hit on that picture Ella sent and message me with what you find." "You got it," Dan quipped heading to check the database. "It's my turn to drive, Detective," Lucifer reminded her. "Fine, just don't scare me to death trying to prove you're driving prowess." "Detective, I would never! And besides, that was only the one time," he said as he gave he a cheeky grin. "Come on Lucifer, let's go," Chloe huffed, as the partners hustled out of the precinct heading for yet another case.


	14. Chapter 14

Lucifer was feeling overly proud of himself. He had gotten back into the detective's good graces. Life was back to as close to normal as it could get. She was calling him more and more for cases, laughed at his silly jokes (told just for the purpose of seeing her smile, if he was being honest) and rolled her eyes when she thought he was being overly flamboyant. However, Lucifer just couldn't shake the feeling that she was holding back, that something was missing. There was a small, annoying thing that was off between them, like a splinter deep in your finger that you knew was there but just couldn't get to. He had been acting at his utmost best, being kind and attentive, gentlemanly and unobtrusive (well as much as he could). No matter how he tried to shake it, write it off as paranoia, that same thought crept into his mind every evening after the day's events.

Lucifer was mulling over the many reasons for it that particular feeling when he suddenly felt a slight shift in the paradigm of the normal atmosphere of his penthouse, so slight that only he, with his heightened, supernatural senses, picked it up. Someone was behind him. Lucifer launched himself out of the plush chair and spun only to find himself face to face with…."Dad!?"

"Hello, Lucifer." God was as impeccable as ever, this time going all out in the purity department with a 3 piece shockingly white on white suit. Something that not many could pull off, but on God himself looked, well, perfect. "Raiding my closet, Dad? That really is more of a summer look," Lucifer said snarkily. His father just gave him a slight smile and replied, "Good to see you again, too, Son, but this is not a social visit." Lucifer raised his eyebrows and with a slight chuckle said, "Uh-huh, well, I suppose you have a job for me then? Who am I tracking down for you; Hitler, Jeffrey Dahmer, Walt Disney?" "No, no one that high-profile. You did a good job of locking down securely Hell's most major players. This is just an average human that seemed to slip through the cracks during all the chaos of the initial break. His name is Simon, Simon Blackwell."

"Surely one insignificant human soul doesn't garner enough attention to have me hunt him down. What did he do?" Lucifer inquired with a hint of suspicion. "Nothing that matters, he just needs to be found and incarcerated back in Hell as soon as possible," his father replied. "Well, okay, but again, seems like a lot of fuss for one little human. I…" Lucifer started to argue. "We had a deal, Son," his father cut him off. "One I thought you agreed to uphold. You aren't backing out now are you?" Lucifer stared at his father, not withholding the mistrust showing on his face. "Fine, a deal's a deal…especially one with the devil. Any idea where this Simon chap might be? I mean you are all-seeing aren't you? You could at least give me a hint, a place to start my search possibly," Lucifer spat acidly. "All I can tell you is he is hiding out somewhere in L.A." his father offered.

"Oh great, well that should be easy, it's such a small place and all," Lucifer said rolling his eyes. "Well, maybe you can ask your detective friend to lend a hand," God replied with a slight smile tickling his lips. Lucifer was half turned away to pour himself another drink, when he froze at the mention of the detective. "I told you to leave her out of this," he said low and deadly. "I will not be endangering the detective. She is in peril enough as it is dealing with the living human scum of this city. I will not bring her on board to track down the worst of the dead," Lucifer ground out between clenched teeth. He would never even remotely allow her to get anywhere near involved with this 'deal' between him and his father. "Do. I. Make. Myself. Clear?" he turned slowly, punctuating each word so his father understood just how serious he was. God raised both hands up, palms out. "It was only a suggestion, Son. However, your reaction goes a long way in letting me know how deep your feelings go for Chloe." Lucifer looked down trying to contain himself. He wanted to wipe that smug smile off of his father's face as violently as possible. How dare he even speak of what was between himself and the detective! He knew nothing of their relationship and if he thought he was getting close to winning, well he had better think again!

Lucifer's eyes flamed crimson as his head rose slowly up to his father, and he opened his mouth to let him know exactly what he thought about his opinion of the situation, but God was gone. An ethereal, "Let me know when you find him," was left floating on the air." Lucifer turned and finished pouring his glass of brandy. "Well, great," he mumbled to himself, "I guess now's the time to go talk with Amendiel. He's going to really love this." Lucifer downed his drink in one deep swallow and headed for the elevator door.


End file.
